


Thunderstorm

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, Angst, Death, He sucks, Historical References, Kissing, M/M, Sex Talk, That's why it's rated T, Thunderstorms, for real, i blame him for all of homophobia, like i'm actually mad at him, no actual sex just talking about it, yo f theodosius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Christianity is about to be declared as the Roman Empire's solitary religion, which means that every homosexual marriage is going to be dissolved and considered sinful. Rome is gone. Germania goes looking for him.
Relationships: Germania/Rome (Hetalia)
Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787077
Kudos: 20





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Day two! I saw this prompt and my first thought was these two! I was filled with inspiration and hatred for the dissolution of gay marriage in Rome, so I decided to write about it. Rome was definitely bi, no one can convince me otherwise, because everyone in Ancient Rome was, at least, bi-curious. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I've loved Rome/Germania for years, probably for as long as I've been in the fandom, but there are so few fics and so little art :'-( I hope you enjoy this silly fic that has too many historical hot takes in it!

The clouds in the sky hung dark and oppressive overhead. Germania had only come looking for Rome because Rome had promised something, but Germania found that he was missing. Even his people, who knew where he was because he went the same places everyday, admitted that they hadn't seen him for a few days.

"He seems stressed," a woman told Germania. "I think he got into a fight with Theodosius. But, don't tell anyone I told you."

Rome hardly ever fought with his bosses. They had small spats, but if he was ever really grumpy he'd ramble about it to Germania or Egypt. Egypt always seemed to understand what he meant, she came to them with complaints, every once in a while, too, but Rome always calmed down relatively fast. 

"I haven't seen him in almost four days," a man commented, Rome's favourite man he always proclaimed whenever he could. The man did have pretty impressive muscles. "He hasn't stopped by. He hasn't even passed by."

Rome was difficult to find, when he didn't want to be found. Luckily, Germania had brought at least two hunting hounds, which found him relatively quickly. He was by the water, staring out distantly. He did look distressed, though Germania was torn over caring about that or being upset that Rome had apparently forgotten about his impending visit. 

Germania watched, for a moment, as Rome just seemed to pluck blades of grass and stare blankly at the water. Normally, Rome would notice him no matter how hard he tried to sneak up on him. Germania felt a bit concerned.

"What are you doing?" he questioned the other man.

Rome glanced up at him. He didn't seem surprised to see him, but he didn't seem very happy. He sighed.

"Theodosius wants to change the religion," he stated, without preamble, which was unlike him.

"What do you mean?" Germania asked.

"He wants to make one religion universal throughout Rome," Rome grumbled, now tearing up pieces of the grass. Thunder rumbled overhead. "Christianity."

"Why are you upset?" Germania muttered. "You seemed happy enough when the people could be Christian."

"I don't want Christianity as the main religion," Rome huffed, pulling up a clump of mud but not noticing. "It..."

He trailed off, his mouth pressed in a firm line. Germania stood beside him, waiting.

"It goes against a lot of Roman ideals," he finished lamely.

"You've never cared before."

"Theodosius is a fool," Rome stated firmly. "He's not thinking clearly. He says this will keep us from ending up like Greece, but it's too late for that."

"What do you mean, you're fine-"

"Christianity views homosexuality as a sin," Rome admitted. "They want to erase all of those emperors who slept with men."

There was a moment of silence between the pair of them, broken only by the rumble of thunder above them.

"Didn't they all sleep with men?" Germania asked, confused.

"That's my point!" Rome exclaimed. "I won't erase the entirety of my history for Theodosius' religion! Think of my boys, they knew those men personally! How will I tell them they're not allowed to discuss them anymore?"

"You're just concerned about preserving history?" Germania questioned. that sounded a bit out of character for Rome. 

Rome stared at him. 

"They're dissolving marriages," he said, and that explained it. Rome was a softie, really. He hated any failed marriages and had always enjoyed meeting his past bosses' multiple partners.

"There's nothing you can do?" Germania asked.

Rome looked away, looked down at the grass and mud in his hands.

"I don't have that much power, anymore," he sighed. "The people are drifting. They don't know what they want."

"Are you dying, Rome?" 

Rome's lack of an answer was answer in itself. They were both silent. The rain that had been threatening to spill all day finally fell. Lightning flashed over the sea. Thunder rumbled ominously overhead. Germania and Rome sat by each other, both silent for different reasons.

"I never even got to sleep with a man," Rome sighed, eventually.

"That was the worst come-on you've ever tried," Germania responded. "And what do you mean? You were giving me tips on sucking dick before you became an empire."

"Is that really the same? There wasn't any penetration," Rome commented, thinking.

"Does Christianity view them as the same?" 

"I don't know, I never converted, I just let other people."

"Penetration isn't necessary for it to be considered sex."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"I'm not sleeping with you right before you die," Germania muttered.

Rome laughed. The rain fell around them, thunder rumbling above them like drums. Lightning flashed, making Rome's features look sharper. He almost looked handsome, for a moment. Germania watched him, watched his eyes as he looked up at the clouds. Waited until he turned to face him, his features softened by the rain by sharpened every time lightning flashed. Rome opened his mouth, probably to suggest that they find cover. Germania kissed him.

It was short. Rome was uncertain, stiff beneath him. Germania pulled away, catching a glimpse of his red face and wide eyes, then sat back. Lightning struck and thunder growled twice more before Rome finally looked away.

"That makes it even harder to accept Theodosius' Christianity," Rome muttered, face red.

Germania smiled. It was a peaceful moment that they both drew out, as though they both knew it was the last peaceful moment they'd have. 

"I hope my boys will know how much I love them," Rome commented.

"We all hope for that," Germania replied.

They leaned against each other. The rumbling of thunder was getting distant. The rain didn't lessen in the slightest. The lightning was out of view. They were silent.


End file.
